Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles/Transcript
This is the transcript for Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles. Opening/The Golden Years/Pooh and his friends meets Mr. Incredible and ElastiGirl/Bob and Helen's Wedding/The Supers Got Sued Mr. Incredible: Is this on? Interviewer: That’s fine. Mr. Incredible: I can break through walls, I just can’t… Interviewer: That’s fine. Mr. Incredible: I can’t get this on. Interviewer: So, Mr. Incredible… do you have a secret identity? Mr. Incredible: Every superhero has a secret identity. I don’t know a single one who doesn’t. Who wants the pressure of being super all the time? Elastigirl: Of course I have a secret identity. Can you see me in this at the supermarket? Come on. Who’d want to go shopping as Elastigirl, y’know what I mean? Frozone: Superladies, they’re always trying to tell you their secret identity. Think it’ll strengthen the relationship or something like that. I said, "Girl, I don’t want to know about your mild-mannered alter ego." or anything like that. I mean, you tell me you’re a super-mega-ultra-lightning-babe, that’s all right with me. I’m good. I’m good. Mr. Incredible: No matter how many times you save the world, it always manages to get back in jeopardy again. Sometimes I just want it to stay saved, you know? For a little bit. I feel like the maid. I just cleaned up this mess. Can we keep it clean for ten minutes? Interviewer: I could get to that point. Mr. Incredible: Please? Interviewer: Wait, no, don’t get up. We’re not finished. Mr. Incredible: Sometimes l think I’d just like the simple life, you know? Relax a little and raise a family. Elastigirl: Settle down? Are you kidding? I’m at the top of my game! I’m right up there with the big dogs! Girls, come on. Leave the saving of the world to the men? I don’t think so. I don’t think so. - - - - - - Misty: Are you sure we're in the right place? I don't see Batman anywhere. - - Brock: Say, maybe they'll tell us where he is. Excuse me! Can you help us out? (Bob and Helen jump in surprise, thinking Pooh and the gang are villains at first) Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Geez! You startled us. We didn't think anyone on this roof would be here. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Who are you guys and what are you doing up here? Winnie the Pooh: '''Well, this Piglet, and Tigger, and Rabbit, And Ash Ketchum, Pikachu Fifteen Years Later/Meeting Dash and Violet/Dinner at the Parr's House/Fire at the Hotel At Bob's Work/Mr. Huph gets hospitalized and Bob gets fired/In Bob's office (At work, Bob was typing on the computer at his office) '''Mr. Gilbert Huph: HAVE YOU GOT HIM YET?! WHERE IS HE?! I NEED TO TALK TO HIM RIGHT NOW! Female Voice: Mr. Huph wants to see you. Bob Parr: Now? Female Voice: Now. (Bob left his office and set off to Mr. Huph's office while Mirage placing a package into his office) Mr. Gilbert Huph: Sit down now. (Bob sits at a chair Mr. Gilbert Huph: I am not happy, Bob. Not... happy. Ask me why. Bob Parr: '''Okay. Why? '''Mr. Huph: '''Why What? Be specific Bob. '''Bob Parr: '''Why are you unhappy? '''Gilber Huph: '''Your customers make me unhappy. '''Bob Parr: '''What? You gotten complaints? - '''Bob Parr: '''Did I do something illegal? '''Gilbert Huph: '''No. '''Bob Parr: '''Are you saying we shouldn’t help our customers? '''Gilbert Huph: '''The law requires that I answer no. '''Bob Parr: '''We’re supposed to help, people. '''Gilbert Huph: '''We’re supposed to help OUR PEOPLE! Starting with our stockholders, Bob. Who’s helping them out? Huh? (Calms down) You know, Bob. A company… '''Bob Parr: '''Is like an enormous clock. - (Bob turns and sees a man being mugged by another man through the window) '''Mr. Gilbert Huph: Bob? Bob? (Mr. Huph grabs Bob by the chin and pulls him toward him) Mr. Gilbert Huph: Look at me when I'm talking to you, Parr! Bob Parr: That man out there, he needs help! Mr. Gilbert Huph: Do not change the subject, Bob! We're discussing your attitude! Bob Parr: (points to the man who is being mugged) He is getting mugged! Mr. Gilbert Huph: Well, let's hope we don't cover him! Bob Parr: (gets up out of his seat and heads for the door) I'll be right back. Mr. Gilbert Huph: Stop right now, OR YOU'RE FIRED! (Bob stops; Mr. Huph grins evilly) Mr. Gilbert Huph: Close the door. (Bob reluctantly closes the door) Mr. Gilbert Huph: Get over here, now. (Bob lets go of the door knob, now crushed out of shape, and walks over to Mr. Huph) Mr. Gilbert Huph: I'm not happy, Bob. Not happy. (Bob sees the mugger getting away and glares) Bob Parr: He got away. Mr. Gilbert Huph: Good thing, too. Heh! You were this close to losing your j–LAAAGH! (Bob angrily grabs Mr. Huph by the throat and throws him through 5 office walls; everyone stares at Bob in shock) Bob Parr: Uh oh. Tigger: '''I think we’re in big trouble. (At the hospital, Mr. Huph is bandaged from his injuries) '''Bob Parr: How is he? Rick Dicker: Oh, he will live. Bob Parr: I'm fired. Am I? Rick Dicker: Oh, you think? Bob Parr: '''What could I say, Rick? - '''Bob Parr: '''Someone was in trouble. Meeting Mirage/Battling against Omininoid 8 '''Tablet: This message will self-destruct. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Uh-oh. (The tablet explodes in Bob's room. Bob comes out coughing and the smoke triggers the sprinkler system) Ash Ketchum: Hey! (The kids laugh and everyone else complains) Helen Parr/Elastigirl: BOB!!!! Dash Parr: Whoo-hoo! - Dinner with Mirage/Life's Incredible again Meeting Edna Mode/No capes!/Returning to the Island Back at the Parr House/Encountering Omininoid 9/Mr. Incredible meets Syndrome Helen flies to find Bob Helen goes to find Bob/Brock looks to find food for everyone/Dash, Tigger, and Rabbit discover a rocket silo (Later inside the cave) - - - - Dash Parr: Well, not that this isn't fun, but I'm gonna go look around. Violet Parr: What do you think is going on here? You think we're on vacation or something? Mom and Dad's lives could be in jeopardy. Or worse, their marriage. Piglet: Their marriage? Dash Parr: So, the bad guys are trying to wreck Mom and Dad's marriage. Violet Parr: Forget it. You're so immature. Dash Parr: I'm gonna go look around. Violet Parr: Mom said to stay hidden. Dash Parr: I'm not gonna leave the cave. Sheesh. Tigger: Hey, Dashy boy. Bunny boy and I are comin' with ya. - - Brock: I'm going to go look for some food. - Dash Parr: '''Cool! Cool! The heroes triggered the alarm/Helen finds Bob Fighting the robot - - - - '''Batman: Would you both stop yelling at each other for Pete's sake?! You two are behaving like immature children! Category:Transcripts